


Letters From Republic City

by Thingsareswinging



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsareswinging/pseuds/Thingsareswinging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin is finding Iroh's return to the Fire Nation more difficult than he anticipated, and resolves to write a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters From Republic City

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harpalyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpalyce/gifts).



_~~Dear Iroh~~ _

Woah, _no_. Not a chance. No way. Definitely not. Too much, too much.

_~~To General Iroh~~ _

Also bad. Also really bad. It's a letter. A _letter._ As in 'hi-how-are-you-(I-miss-you)' letter. Not 'Requisitioning-another-five-battleships-for-your-information'. Start over.

~~Dear General Iroh~~

Okay what the heck is that. That's just... no.

_~~To Dear General Iroh~~ _

That's even worse!

_~~Yo How's It Going~~ Iroh _

Okay, you can work with that. Be cool, be cool.

This would be so much easier if you had more than one bit of paper.

–

This would be so much easier if you had some privacy.

It's not easy reading at the best of times. Not that you don't want to. It's just- his spelling isn't the best. His penmanship is actually worse. And there's the fact that every few lines you end up having to stop and stare out a window for a while until your chest stops constricting.

You're not used to this. You're not used to feeling so... out of control. So... emotional.

You're pretty sure this would go easier without your grandfather staring at you while you're trying to read. Smirking at you. Offering you some calming tea.

You hate it when he offers you calming tea. You hate it _so much_.

You should probably leave the room, retire to your own chambers, where you could read in peace. But you know your grandfather.

He's trying to break you. He's trying to annoy you to the point where you start telling him things just so he'll go. He wants gossip, and while it would (probably) be safer with him than it would be with, say, Bumi (not that that's saying much, if you're honest), this is a private matter, and absolutely nothing to do with him. And he will _not_ scare you, and you are _definitely_ not going to show weakness in front of him.

You are _dreading_ the day your grandfather finally meets Bolin. It keeps you up at night, sometimes.

–

_Iroh,_

_I wanted to rite you this letter becose it is nise to talk to someone. Mako and Korra are still in the South Pole with Tenzin, and Asami is bisy with the Company so I am all by myself alot. Pema is here and Lin visits the island sometims, but it is not the same. There is not much for me to do anymore, sinse even tho pro-bending is back on the rest of my team is on the other end of the world. I am not shore Mako will even wont to pro-bend anymore when he gets back. He was talking about Real ~~Empo~~ Jobs before I left. I dont think Mako liked pro-bending as much as he liked being abel to by food. Perhaps when you come back you cood be our firebender. Although sinse you have a Real Job too maybe you cood just play for fun. I dont know. I have been advised by Pema who knows alot about these things to just keep riting even tho I dont know where Im going to end up. I supose this way I at leest am using up more paper. Almost a hole page now, and I feel very profesonal. She ofered to check my spelling but I said no altho you probably gessed that. I gess I dont want to show anyone else this? Do not think I am ashamed, I just dont like the thort of others interfering. I like having a thing that is mine. This is a new feeling, and I want to keep it. (pto)_

_I supose things must be different where you are now. In the palase. I cant even rite that without wondering if its tru. You kno wot I meen. Its odd sinse I dont kno much about rich stuff, I meen I have seen the council chambers a cupple of times but thats different stuff. Evry time I wonder what it must be like there I just imagine you in my room back on the island but bigger and more yelo. Wen you come back perhaps you cood bring picturs or some thing. Its been quiet round here sinse you went away. Iv been working on my bending alot because theres not much else I feel I can do, after all it is not like I can help Asami much and I do housework at the temple but with all the acolites around it doesnt take very long. I supose Im just bored. And I miss you. I think about you alot, and I kno youll be back in a few weaks but Im not sure my brain thinks thats true. That was a stupid thing to say but Ive ritten too much to start over and if I cross it out youll still see it so youll just have to get over it. Anyway I kno youve got work to do and you dont get proper leeve for a while but I cant wate for you to come back. Ive found a new club youll like, the music is great. Any way thats all the news from the City. Its been nise riting to you. Ive felt unsetled sinse (pto)_

_you went back to the Fire Nation, and this has really helped calm me down, altho my rist hurts now from the riting. I dont think I have ever ritten so much in my life actuly. Any way I supose I just wanted to say I miss you a lot and am looking forward to wen you come back. And Pabu misses you as well altho he wont admit it._

~~_Yours_ ~~

_Yours_

_Bolin._

–

“So,” grandfather suddenly says, jerking you out of your reverie “what's he like?”

Damn. Damn damn _damn._ Okay, do what any good General would do in this situation- organised retreat. Stall for time. “Who, grandfather?”

“Your boyfriend, of course.”

 _Damn_. You wouldn't have thought he'd go for a direct attack like that. The safest thing to do would be Deny Everything, but you somehow really don't want to do that.

So all you can do is attack him head on.

“And you know about my boyfriend, do you, grandfather?” you accuse.

“Well, I know he can't spell worth a damn,” he replies, so _serenely_ , and for just a second you sort of want to hit him.

“How- what,” you sputter, utterly outmatched. Grandfather just smirks, and looks slightly shifty.

“Well, I definitely didn't waylay the messenger-hawk with a bag of seed and a rock, no matter what anyone might tell you later.”

“You- you _stunned_ _Momo?_ ” You absolutely cannot deal with this.

“Well you were being so _cagey_! I just wanted to feel involved,” grandfather says, and to anyone who didn't know him he might have looked sad, the old crocodile.

“Well-” you begin, but he's not about to let go of the advantage.

“So when are you going to invite him to come visit? I'm just dying to meet him.”

_Damn._


End file.
